Cinderella
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Mark’s relationship with his daughter, Alyssa. Set to the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT or the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. Rent obviously belongs to Jonathon Larson. 'Nuff said. I can say that I do own my original characters and the plot.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics.

A/N: I was listening to the song Cinderella and thought that it would make a cute RENT story. The Brad in this story is Alyssa's boyfriend and Roger's son.

Summary: AU: Mark's relationship with his daughter, Alyssa. Set to the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. ONE-SHOT.

Genre: Family/General

Rating: K+

* * *

Mark smiled as he watched his eight-year-old daughter, Alyssa, dance around her bedroom. Alyssa was a clumsy girl, but in Mark's heart, she was as graceful as a swan. As of the moment, she was listening to the latest Hannah Montana song and trying to dance to it.

_She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders._

Mark had had a long day at work, and there was still a lot of work to do. Since Alyssa's mother had passed away the year before, Mark took on the responsibility of being both a working dad and a stay-at-home dad.

He felt Alyssa tug on his pant leg. He looked down into her beautiful gray-green eyes.

"Daddy, there's a ball at the castle. I've been invited, and I need to practice my dancing. Please, daddy, please?" Alyssa pleaded. Mark smiled and picked her up and danced with her.

_It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad I need you  
There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'__Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'__Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone…_

"He's a really nice guy. You'd totally be impressed. Do you approve of this dress?" Alyssa asked eight years later. Mark set down his magazine and looked up at his daughter. She was wearing a tea-length sea-blue dress with ruffles at the bottom. Mark smiled approvingly.

Back in Alyssa's bedroom, she told him that the prom was a week away and she needed to practice her dancing. Mark smiled and put on some slow music. Together, the two of them danced across Alyssa's bedroom floor.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'__Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'__Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

_She will be gone_

Mark opened the door and hugged his twenty-four-year-old daughter. She hugged him back, tears filling her eyes.

"Come in." Mark told his daughter. She entered the house, followed by her boyfriend of four years, Brad Davis.

The two of them sat on the loveseat while Mark and his wife of eight years, Melanie, sat on the couch. Mark noticed the ring on Alyssa's finger and felt tears in his eyes – his baby was growing up.

"Dad, I know the wedding's six months away, but could you help me with my dancing, please?" Alyssa pleaded.

"Of course, baby." Mark told her, kissing her forehead.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'__Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to even miss one song  
'__Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone._


End file.
